


Sick day

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, F/M, Sick!Dean, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick and Sam takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick day

A sneeze and a grumble was heard the moment Sam walked into the motel room, making him try to hide a small smile. Dean had been sick for a few days now and was getting to the part where she was getting sick of being sick. So he had gone to the store and picked up more medicine, plus some soup and some tissues. He also had stopped at a little diner and got some already made soup and a salad for himself. Looking around, he saw the lump that was Dean on the couch, watching some old movie on the tv. Setting the bags from the drug store down on the kitchen table, he set the other one down in front of where Dean was. It was only when he got closer that he realized she wasn't wrapped in a blanket, but was wearing one of his hoodies and had her legs tucked up into it.

“I brought you some food.” Sam said softly, sitting down on the couch next to where her feet were.

“Did you bring me a burger?” She asked, her voice sounding scratchy.

“No, I got you soup, burgers come when you feel better.” He said, reaching into the bottom of the hoodie and grabbing her legs lightly, making her extend them.

“That's not fair.” Dean pouted, though hummed softly when Sam wrapped his arm around her and pulled her sideways onto his lap.

“I know it isn't, but soup is best for you. Though maybe we'll see tomorrow about getting you more real food, like maybe start with breakfast.” He said, holding her close, her head tucked under his chin.

“You're too good to me, Sammy.”

“You're my baby, I'm allowed to be.”

He kissed the top of her head, then her forehead to make sure her fever hadn't gone up. She still felt about the same, but he would get the thermometer and make sure she was good.

“Does it at least have noodles that don't take up the entire bowl?” Dean asked, looking up at Sam.

“Yea, it has small skinny ones.” He chuckled, remembering the fit she threw two days ago, when there were only 4 big noodles that took up most of the styrofoam container.

“Good.”

Sam laughed a little again, holding around her waist so he could grab the bag and bring it onto the couch. Pulling out hers, he handed the bowl to her, plus the spoon, watching as she sniffed it a little before taking the lid off.

“Looks good.” She mumbled, before taking a bite.

“Hows it taste?” He asked, fiddling with his own food, putting the dressing on his salad.

“It's good.”

Nodding, Sam kept his arm around her waist as he ate his food while she continued to take bites of hers. Even going as far as to steal one of the tomato slices off his salad, along with a strip of cheese and some ham. When they were done, Sam put the containers on the table, then moved so he was lying on the couch, Dean lying ontop of him.

“Comfortable?” He asked, rubbing up and down her back.

“Yea, you're probably gonna get sick though.” She mumbled, holding him.

“That is a possibility, but I'm ok, if it means you feel comfortable.”

He could feel her smile against his chest as she mumbled about him being more girly than her, but he could still hear the smile in her voice. And the fact that she didn't try to move or stop him in any way from being close to her, spoke volumes too.


End file.
